


Take Me For A Ride

by Juncea



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batterie - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, OOC possibly haha -crying-, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request for a friend, Unf, Zacharie is a sneaky lil' asshole, zach wants that Batter dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at it! Doesn't it look fun?" Zacharie exclaimed, "The Player isn't here right now, so you are free to do what you please. A little fun never hurt anyone, now has it?”</p><p>“Get off of me.” </p><p>“I'll let you go once you agree to get on the ride with me." </p><p>------</p><p>straight up PWP, no plot to this, not even if you squint.</p><p>this is just a request for a good buddy of mine who got me into this fandom. -wink wink-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a good friend of mine asked me to write her some Batterie and there needs to be more of this pairing anyway; so, here it is.
> 
> omg, okay so there will more than likely be a few inaccuracies in here because i've never played the game BUT i have watched an entire play-through of the game on Youtube and did some research after i finished because i was confused as /fuck. i struggled a lot writing these two so i hope i do a decent job in portraying them.
> 
>  
> 
> happy reading!!

“No.”

 

Zacharie really wished The Batter could see the annoyed expression on his face right now because if he could, then he was sure that the man would stop turning down his offers to get on the ride with him and have some sympathy. This was his fourth time asking The Batter to accompany him on the roller coaster within the past five minutes and to be honest, he was near his wits end.

 

When the taller of the two begun to turn around and walk away, the merchant quickly jumped in front of his path and held his skinny arms out wide, the fluffy, over-sized sweater he wore hung lowly and revealed some of his pasty, boney wrist, then let out his signature chuckle, “Come on, friend. Just this once?” The purifier didn't look moved by his pleading, his face stayed in its normal, stoic expression. Zacharie could not detect any kind of emotion on his face at all. It irritated and excited him all at the same time, The Batter was such a mysterious puppet, yes he was.

 

“I have already purified this area, there is no need for me to be here any long--” The masked man cut him off before he could finish speaking, “I know, I know! _But"_ Zacharie grabbed The Batter's broad shoulders with some difficulty (his height had always been a bit of a problem in his life) and turned him back around to see the tall roller coaster once more then he spoke up to finish his sentence, “Look at it! Doesn't it look fun?" Zacharie exclaimed, "The Player isn't here right now, so you are free to do what you please. A little fun never hurt anyone, now has it?”

 

“Get off of me.”

 

“I'll let you go once you agree to get on the ride with me.” The Batter's shoulders tensed up and Zacharie noticed the grip he had on his trusty baseball bat had gotten tighter, it was clear that the man was ready to take a swing at him and knock his head clean off his shoulders. He should be terrified but he wasn't afraid of The Batter, he never was, and he only laughed once more at the man clad in a baseball uniform.

 

“....What's in it for me?” He gave a confused look at The Batter but then realized that he could not see his face and spoke, “Well...what do you mean?”

 

“I _mean_ what the hell do I get out of this?” Ah, so that's what he meant. Of course he wouldn't willingly do anything with you unless he would benefit from it, he mused, The Batter was a very busy man, after all.

 

He tapped the bottom of his mask in deep thought.

 

After a few moments he snapped his skinny fingers and let out a hearty cackle, “I'll give you fifty percent off your next bat in my shop.” When The Batter perked up at the offer, he went in for the kill,

 

“....Deal?”

 

With a frustrated huff, he nodded, “Deal.”

 

Zacharie was so excited he could jump around right now but stopped himself from doing so, knowing that doing something like that would throw the other off.

 

Heh.

 

Get it? _Off_?

 

The petite man simply could not help himself and giggled at his own joke.

 

What?

 

It was funny.

 

The purifier gave him an uneasy expression at the sudden laughter, “What is so funny?” The shorter man jumped lightly at the deep voice and quickly snapped out of it, he almost forgot that the man was still there with him.

 

“Oh, nothing. Follow me, _mon cher_.” Zacharie then stepped aside and skipped towards the long white staircase that seemed to go on forever and ever into the plain white sky. He stopped at the first step to look over his shoulder to make sure that The Batter didn't chicken out on their deal and try to sneak away. The man was still here but he was taking his sweet time to catch up, much to the merchant's annoyance.

 

“Pick up the pace, will you?” He asked politely. The Batter rose a blonde eyebrow at him and kept up with his slow pace until he towered over Zacharie.

 

“Well? Let's get this over with.”

 

“Oh, don't be like that, _amigo_. We're going to have lots of.... _fun._ ” The Batter did not like the way the other had paused for a moment and said the word 'fun', it was almost as if he purred out the word that way on purpose. Tiny blond hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the word and The Batter felt something odd bubble in the pit of his belly.

 

Shrugging the foreign feeling away, he followed the merchant up the long, narrow stairs with caution, hand always wrapped tightly around the hilt of his weapon and ready at anytime, just in case the mischievous masked man tried anything funny and  _Oh_ did Zacharie have something  _funny_ up his sleeve, yes he did. Once the two of them finally made it to the top, Zacharie quickly advanced towards the white karts and looked at the pure white tracks that slowly begun to descend. Out of the corner of his mask, he saw the cheap bat The Batter had sold to him when he got an upgraded one, he lodged the worn weapon between the one of the many tracks and left it there on purpose, it was all apart of his plan. 

 

With a hidden grin, the masked man hopped inside the very first kart and got himself situated then patted the empty seat next to him, "Well, come on in, Batter." 

 

The man looked extremely suspicious and the merchant swallowed almost nervously as The Batter searched his surroundings with caution, the petite man was worried that the other would catch on to his trap and try to kill him but he quickly shook that silly thought away. Even if The Batter  _did_ find out what he was scheming, he would never attempt to kill him because Zacharie knew that The Batter needed him and the amazing items in his amazing shop.

 

With reluctance, The Batter stepped inside the kart, lowering the metal bar till he heard a soft ' _click!_ ' and leaned back with tense shoulders, he shuffled around until he felt like he was relaxed enough, held onto the cool bar and stared straight ahead out into the white nothingness that was the sky. 

 

When the ride started moving along the wooden tracks slowly, Zacharie started chuckling and clapped his hands twice, "Ohh, dear Batter, this is going to be  _so. much. fun._ "

 

Alarmed at the tone in Zacharie's voice, The Batter looked over to his right and felt his heart stutter for a moment; the sneaky little bastard wasn't strapped in. 

 

_**Fuck.** _


	2. Chapter 2

'Yes, this man is clearly missing a few bolts in his head.' The Batter thought with a slight grimace on his face. Whenever the man actually showed his emotion thorough his facial features it always meant trouble. Zacharie stood up on wobbly legs with a smirk hidden beneath his mask and walked slowly over to the other side where The Batter was sitting. He was genuinely surprised at the small, barely noticeable frown on the purifiers face, for the man had never really shown any kind of emotion on his face before.

 

He saw that The Batter still had a firm grip on his weapon with one hand and the other was holding onto the metal bar that kept him safe and in place for the ride. When he stepped in front of the man, The Batter took a quick, heavy swing with his bat, Zacharie let out a tiny yelp and ducked, just barely missing the hit. He chortled nervously at him and grabbed the bat, yanking it out of The Batters hand with a surprising amount of strength, then tossed the item off to the side. The Batter watched in horror as his weapon fell to the ground and broke into two pieces.

 

“Oops, well, at least you're getting a new one after this, right?” Zacharie shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal then looked behind him, cursing under his breath when he noticed that they were at the big drop of the roller coaster and quickly got to his knees in front of the other, holding on tightly to his legs as the kart finally dropped.

 

The wind rushed by them almost violently and The Batter held onto Zacharie by his shoulders so that the idiot wouldn't go flying off of the kart.

 

They were barely half-way down the ride when the kart hit something, jerking them to a sudden halt then a heavy silence settled in the air. With an awkward cough, the purifier let go of the other and pried Zacharie's small hands off of his knees.

 

“What the hell is going on, what are you doing!?”

 

With hesitance, Zacharie spoke up with a shaky voice he tried to hide with laughter, “A-ahaha, always blunt and straight to the point, dear friend.”

 

“I am a no nonsense kind of man.” He said...bluntly. Zacharie shook his head and ran a hand through his sleek dark-brown tresses, “Oh, of course, of course. I know you are a busy man and don't have time for any tomfoolery. Which is why I am going to be blunt with you.”

 

With a risen eyebrow, The Batter listened closely to what the merchant had to say, “Oh, really? Well, hurry up then, being here with you any longer is going to drive me crazy.”

 

Sudden, loud and incredibly obnoxious laughter slightly startled The Batter and he glared in confusion at Zacharie, trying to figure out in his head what was so funny.

 

Crazy? _Crazy?_ The merchant thought it was absolutely hysterical that the man would have the audacity to call him crazy!

 

Zacharie was heaving by the time he had finished his laugh fest and when he tried to get himself together, he only begun cackling once more at the extremely irritated look on The Batter's face, the man was clearly not amused with him, at all.

 

“Oh, do forgive me, dear Batter. It's just that....never mind.” He shook his head and finally calmed down, ceasing all laughter in his voice as he spoke again, “Mind if I scope out your package? Well, it's not as if you have a choice _now_ but I think you'd appreciate it more if I actually asked instead of just going in for the kill.” Zacharie asked. The Batter furrowed his thick eyebrows at the odd question, “Excuse me?”

 

The merchant grinned then ran a hand slowly up the other man's leg and stopped just before it reached his crotch. “Let me see,” Zacharie ran his hand up further until it sat directly on his crotch and he gave it a little squeeze, “how much you're packing in these pants.” The usually stoic man finally understood what he meant and...was that a slight hint of _blush_ on his ashen white cheeks?

 

The Batter scoffed and turned his head to the side so that Zacharie wouldn't be able to see his face. “You might as well, not as if I can move around much anyway, you sneaky bastard.” Zacharie leered behind his mask and moved both hands up to The Batter's crotch and rubbed it in a painfully slow manner.

 

“Didn't you just want to see it? Why're you touching me like this?” The Batter held his breath the entire time, grunting occasionally when Zacharie squeezed.

 

“Don't hold you breath, what are you, 12? Just relax.” It took everything within The Batter to not growl like a rabid animal at the man because how in the hell was he supposed to relax when some weirdo in an ugly mask is massaging his dick through his trousers? He settled for frowning down at The merchant to show his discomfort with him and shifted around in the seat, he was growing weary of being fondled through his pants, the fabric of his boxers was becoming uncomfortable each time Zacharie would rub him.

 

“If you're going to keep touching it like that then you might as well take it out.”

 

“I was getting around to doing that. Ever the blunt one are you, Batter?” Zacharie asked but nevertheless, popped the silver button and unzipped the white pants slowly, much to the annoyance of the other.

 

He just wanted to get this over with, it was weird having the mysterious merchant on his knees and groping him. Zacharie reached inside of his pants and through the small slit of his boxers and wrapped his small hand around The Batter's dick, he let out a noise of surprise when he realized he couldn't wrap his entire hand around it,

 

“Oh? That's nice....” He spoke aloud, more to himself, stroking his hand up and down the quickly hardening cock, precum beading at the head. He circled his thumb around the angry red tip, spreading the liquid all around his dick to make his strokes even faster.

 

Zacharie noticed his pants were getting tight and cursed quietly under his breath, it had been a while since he touched a dick other than his own. That was one of the main reasons why he did this and also because he just so happened to find The Batter to be a very attractive, interesting man.

 

He marveled at how The Batter's dick had a slight curve to it and gently traced at a thick vein with a finger, not missing the way the others breath had stuttered for a moment. “A bold dick to go with a bold man; I like it.”

 

This time, The Batter really did growl, “Shut u— _ah_!” He hadn't noticed that Zacharie had raised his mask just enough for his mouth to appear and licked at the precum beading from the slit. He stared with wide eyes at the two identical scars that were on each side of Zacharie's lips, he'd never seen any part of his face up until now and he was so distracted that he nearly didn't notice when Zacharie took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked loudly. His hips bucked up sharply at the feeling wet warmth surrounding his penis and bit his lip to keep back an embarrassing moan. Zacharie bobbed his head up and down, occasionally stopping to twirl his small tongue all over the thick cock.

 

Zacharie's lips were surprisingly extremely soft, his lips were bow-shaped and a pale shade of rose-petal pink. He tongued the plush tip and slurped obnoxiously at the succulent flesh to gather the leaking sticky substance onto his tongue. His hands were occupied with the part that he couldn't get into his mouth, both of them stroking at a steady pace, his saliva made it easier for his hands to move along the shaft swiftly.

 

He could feel The Batter's cock pulsing and twitching in his mouth, he managed a small, unnoticeable smirk around the hard dick in his mouth and increased his suction and hands.

 

Just before The Merchant's glorious mouth could bring the other man over the edge, he heard the purifier stutter out, “W-wait, dammit...”

 

The masked man considered ignoring the others demand and continue on with the blowjob but stopped himself and slipped the wet cock out of his mouth with a loud ' _pop!'_ then sat back on his legs. With a deep frown, he asked, “Why'd you stop me?”

 

When the other finally caught his breath, he reached out and touched Zacharie's well-rounded chin. “I want to see your face.”

 

“...Why?”

 

“Just let me see it. You were curious about my penis and I want to know what's underneath that hideous mask of yours. Let's just say I've been curious about it for a while. I don't even know if you're human or not.”

 

Zacharie giggled, “Why would you think I'm not a human?”

 

“Because, you're such an odd, mysterious, shallow, credit-hungry whore.”

 

“Such mean words! You know, if I didn't have tough skin, I'd probably be crying right now.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, The Batter ground out in an angry tone, “Look, are you going take off the damn mask or not?” The impatience and irritation was clear in his voice and Zacharie decided to stop avoiding the subject and sighed in a dramatic manner as he grabbed the corners of his mask and slowly began to pull it up, revealing more pale, almost transparent skin.

 

The Batter held his breath the entire time as Zacharie slid his mask off, the higher it went the more it revealed, and then a tiny, button nose was shown..it was almost... _cute._ His round nose was a flushed red color and so were his cheeks that were slightly hallow, the bright color clashed nicely with his fair skin.

 

“Now, don't freak out when you see my eyes, okay?” Why would he freak out about his eyes? Unless...The Batter tensed up, unless Zacharie _had no eyes_! That'dexplain why he wore the ugly mask in the first place!

 

He finally, _finally_ removed it completely from his face, fluttering his eyelids open to reveal gorgeous ruby-red irises that were littered with tiny flecks of brown. His eyelashes were really long and naturally curly and The Batter found himself blushing a little bit, he didn't actually expect the creepy merchant to be attractive.

 

With a grin, Zacharie's hands went back to work on The Batter's hard, swollen erection, tugging with haste at the warm flesh, hoping to finally bring the man to climax. He flicked his tongue out against the slit, digging his wet appendage into it slightly, he could tell The Batter really liked it when he did that little trick when his hips bucked wildly.

 

He held the purifiers hips down in place as he took the length back into his warm cavern and bobbed his head up and down and when the other tensed up, he managed to deep-throat the entire thing and gagged slightly as hot, thick come gushed down his throat.

 

His eyes widened as the substance kept coming and quickly pulled off and coughed harshly, turns out The Batter had a big load to go along with his big dick, jeesh. He spluttered as a rope of come hit his cheek and bottom lip and flushed a bright red at the come covering his face.

 

“Wow, a little warning would've been nice, _amigo_.” He grumbled, running a finger through the cooling come on his face and sucked it off the digit. After a few seconds of weird, stale silence, Zacharie grew uncomfortable with the blank stare he was getting from the purifier and spoke again, “....What? What are you looking at?”

 

“Your face.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” He laughed, “And what did you think I looked like under my mask?”

 

A very tiny shadow of a smile showed on The Batter's lips, “A crusty, ugly geezer with peach-fuzz. ”

 

“You are incredibly rude.” Zacharie said with a smirk. He got up and brushed his knees off, taking his mask and placing it back on his face and adjusting his slightly ruffled hair. The Batter put himself back into his pants and watched the other in silence for a couple of minutes before he remembered where they were, “So, how the hell are we going to get down from here?”

 

The merchant stopped his grooming and let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh...Well, to be honest, I never really thought that far.... _opps_ , silly me!”

 

.................................

 

_'Where's a bat when you need one?'_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! ;^;


End file.
